


Scaring For Two

by Th3Alchemist



Series: Harmony At Home [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Potter Family Feels (Harry Potter), Potter Family-centric (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Th3Alchemist/pseuds/Th3Alchemist
Summary: A Harmony at Home short, inspired by the HMS Harmony Discord Halloween Drabble Prompt
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Series: Harmony At Home [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028044
Kudos: 16





	Scaring For Two

That night they were playing ' _let's scare Mummy'!_

When Harry had magically grown the pumpkin in the living room until it was just the right size, little Sophie Potter tucked in the hem of her purple and black witches costume and climbed inside. She had to take off her pointy hat so that the top of the pumpkin would fit over her head, which made her cross as she immediately missed her purple witches hair.

"Now, remember," Harry reminded her. "Keep quiet, and keep looking through the little eye of the pumpkin. Then when Mummy comes in, you jump out and give her the best scare ever. Got it?"

"I _know_ , Daddy," Sophie huffed, rolling her eyes so much like her mother. "This was _my_ plan, you know. _Honestly_!"

"Right," Harry conceded as they heard the door click open." "Ooh, look here she comes! Ready?"

"Ready," Sophie grinned cheekily, her emerald eyes flashing like the sparkles in her bushy, black hair. "Put the top of the pumpkin on, Daddy! Quick!"

Harry did as he was told, then darted behind the sofa to wait.

Hermione entered the room, and a second later was stunned by an erupting pumpkin and the loud cry of -

" _Boo!"_

Hermione leapt back in surprise, then caught her giggling daughter as she jumped up from inside the pumpkin.

"Happy Halloween, Mummy!" Sophie cried in glee. "Did I scare you?"

"You really did," Hermione admitted solemnly, brushing an errant curl behind her daughter's little ear. Then she frowned seriously. "Was this your father's idea?"

"No, Mummy, it was my idea," Sophie corrected. "But Daddy helped with the pumpkin. He thought it would be such a good game to scare you."

"Did he now?" Hermione replied with a wry grin. "Well, shall we scare Daddy right back?"

"Ooh, yes! Let's!" Sophie sung. "How would be best, do you think?"

"Oh, I have just the thing," Hermione smiled. "You just wait and see how scared Daddy is when I tell him some news I found out today."

"What news?"

Hermione smiled at her daughter. "The news that I'm now the scariest witch ever ... because I'm _scaring for two!"_

Harry leapt up from behind the sofa, his eyes wide in stunned shock. He looked questioningly at Hermione, who grinned back coquettishly as she turned her eyes to her belly. Harry crossed the room and his hand was there a second later, feeling the joy growing inside his wife.

Then their sparkling gazes finally met, and Harry felt the fire in his eyes. "You know, Mummy, I like your way of scaring me."

"And I like your way of making me scared," Hermione swooned back.

Then a cross little voice spoiled the moment. "This is all very well, but are we going Trick or Treating or not? I want to get more sweets than Alison Longbottom, and she's already had an hour headstart!"

Harry smiled at his little girl, then turned to his woman. "It's my turn this year, isn't it?"

"Yes, Daddy," Hermione confirmed. "But make me a cup of tea before you go, there's a good vampire."

Harry bared his false fangs, swished his cloak dramatically, and went to put the kettle on.


End file.
